The Master's Family
by DanWolf92
Summary: Danny and Vlad were fighting when Vlad uses one of his new powers against Danny. Vlad then takes Danny to his mansion and uses his new inventions on Danny. What happens to our young hero? What happens when Dani comes back? Read and review. DannyxDanixVlad


_**The Master's Family**_

Danny and Vlad were fighting when Vlad uses one of his new powers against Danny. Vlad then takes Danny to his mansion and uses his new inventions on Danny. What happens to our young hero? What happens when Dani comes back? Read and review. DannyxDanixVlad

_**Amity Park**_

Danny was flying over Amity Park looking for any ghosts that could have escaped from the Ghost Zone. Danny noticed that there was no ghost out and he decided to head home. On his way back to his house, FentonWorks, he felt a blast hit his back.

'Uh, ow. That hurt. Who did that?' Danny looked around to see who blasted him in the back and saw nothing. Then he felt another blast hit his back.

"Okay, I am getting pissed off. Come on out and show yourself."

"Now now, Daniel, do not use that kind of language. It could get you into trouble."

"Plasmius. I should have known it was you. What do you want now?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. You, your mother, Jack Fenton dead, and the Green Bay Packers."

"Well, Vlad, it looks like you are going to have neither."

"Now now, Daniel. Haven't you learned anything from our past encounters?" As Danny approached Vlad with all of his strength and speed, Vlad just pushed him away with a simple back-handed slap.

"Oh come on child, haven't you learned anything new?"

"Yes I have. I learned this." Danny then clapped his hands together which caused an ecto-plasmic sound wave to hit Vlad. Vlad was sent back a few feet.

"Impressive. I learned a new trick as well." Vlad then create a small series of ecto-bubbles that flew towards Danny. Danny was sent back a few feet.

'Dang it. Vlad has gotten stronger. I have to beat him.' Both Danny and Vlad continued to fight one another for a good hour. Both Danny and Vlad were losing their breath.

"I can see, Daniel, that you have improved greatly since out last encounter."

"Well I have been training a lot." 'I have to end Vlad with this next attack. If I don't, he might end me.' Danny then charged towards Vlad hoping to end him. What Danny did not know was that Danny fell into Vlad's trap.

"You fool. I got you where I want you." Vlad then showed Danny another move that he was able to master. Vlad put his hands together and started to rub them real fast until electricity was coming out of them. As soon as Danny was in range, Vlad used his new electro-hands on Danny which caused him to fall unconscious.

"Now I can enact my plan." Vlad bent down and threw Danny over his shoulders.

_**Vlad's Mansion (Two hours Later)**_

Danny woke up with a small concussion on his head. Danny tried to rub it off but noticed that both of his hands were shackled. He then was able to regain full consciousness and found out that he has been tied down to a table.

"Vlad, where are you? What the hell is going on?"

"Well I can tell you, but it will be much simpler to show you instead. " Vlad turned the machine on and aimed it at Danny. Danny expected something horrible to happen to him, but instead he noticed that nothing happened to him.

"What? Why didn't my machine work?" Vlad removed a panel from this invention and looked at the wiring. There was nothing wrong with it.

'Why didn't my machine work? He should be a mindless puppet by now.' Vlad was still perplexed as to why it did not work that he did not pay attention to Danny getting out of the shackles. It was when Danny was trying to tip-toe away that he accidentally bumped into something. It was a small vial. Danny tried to grab it before it hit the floor. Too late. When the vial hit the floor, it shattered. Vlad turned around and noticed Danny.

"You, how did you free yourself?" Vlad then looked at the table and noticed that part of the chains were melted by Danny's ecto-plasm.

"I will get you, you little badger. You will be my son, Daniel. There is no escaping the inevitable," Vlad shouted as Danny flew away.

'Ah, finally free from the fruitloop. Time to head home.' What Danny did not know was that Vlad's machine did work, but what Vlad did not know was that someone tampered with it.

"Let's see here, the blue wire is connected to the green terminal while the photo electric semi-conductor is powered by the 4th isometric resistor while the positive terminal outputs the power. Everything is in order. I just do not know what happened." Vlad did not bother of looking any further that any extra component was added.

_**FentonWorks**_

Danny arrived home in record time from Vlad's Amity Park Mansion.

"Ah, home sweet home. At least there are no more ghosts for the rest of the night." Danny drifted off to sleep unaware that Vlad's faulty invention was doing something different to Danny.

_Morning_

Danny woke up feeling better than he ever did.

"Wow, I feel great. It has been a while since I was able to get a real night's sleep ever since I got my ghost powers." Danny was then finishing going through his morning routine. He took a shower, got dressed, ate some breakfast and left for school, the most hated place in Danny's opinion. Danny missed the bus as always.

"At least there is another way to get to school." Danny went to the closest alleyway and transformed into his ghost form, Danny Phantom. Danny then flew towards the school. When he arrived, he transformed back into his human half. Danny walked up to the entrance where he met his two best friends, Sam and Tucker.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker. How are you doing?"

"Doing fine Danny," Tucker replied not taking his eyes off of his PDA.

"I am doing good Danny. You got here just in time. That is not like you."

"Hey, I actually show up to school on time and you criticize me? And here I thought that I was doing better."

"Hey, I am just kidding Danny. Come on, let's get inside. And by the way Danny, the long hair actually looks good on you," Sam said commenting Danny.

"Huh?" Danny went to the bathroom as soon as he got in the building. He noticed that his hair had gotten two times longer. Danny thought that maybe the long hair might make him a little cooler. Danny then went to Mr. Lancer's class. As soon as Danny arrived, he took his normal seat next to Tucker. When he sat down, he did not notice that Paulina was sitting directly behind him.

"Ugh, I am already bored. Hey, look nice long hair, but whose hair is that?" Paulina looked and noticed that it was Danny Fenton's hair.

"Oh this is going to be good."

"Hey Paulina, what's up?" Star said as she sat down next to Paulina.

"Oh, I am about to do something to Danny."

"What are you planning on doing?" Star asked knowing that Paulina liked to prank people.

"I am going to braid his hair. His hair seems long enough for it. Look." Star looked and noticed that Danny's hair was longer than normal. Star nodded in agreement. Paulina grabbed one of her ponytail bands from her purse and was about to when Danny suddenly jolted up.

"Uh, Mr. Lancer may I please go to the bathroom?"

"If is that important," Mr. Lancer said.

"Thanks." Danny jumped over his desk and a couple of other desks. Danny went to the closest bathroom and transformed into his ghost form. Danny flew out of the bathroom and flew towards Amity Park. As soon as he got there, he noticed that Skulker was there destroying the town.

"Where are you, little whelp? I am getting tired of this senseless destruction. I want your pelt."

"Aw, I did not know that the greatest hunter of the Ghost Zone missed me. Here you go. A present for you." Danny fired an ecto-blast right at Skulker's chest.

"I will get you, whelp." The fight did not take that long. Danny was able to beat Skulker in just a couple of minutes. Before Skulker flew off, Danny grabbed the FentonThermos and sucked up Skulker in it. Danny capped the thermos and flew back to the school. Danny was first looking to see if there was anybody in the stalls first before he could even change back. When he knew that the coast was clear, he transformed back into his human half. Danny was able to get back to Mr. Lancer's class in time.

"It is good to have you back, Mr. Fenton. Now, would you please kindly sit back down." Danny went back to his seat and sat through Mr. Lancer's boring lecture. As usual, Danny slept in his class. Danny woke up with the sudden sound of the bell.

"Well good morning there, sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" Tucker joked.

"No, the bell woke me up."

"Well Danny, the school day is over," Sam told him. Danny grabbed his books and placed them in his backpack. As usual, Danny always walked home with his friends.

"So Danny, what are you going to do when you get home?" Tucker asked.

"I might go to sleep. I do not know why, but I have been tired lately."

"Well I get home, I am going to tend to my garden. My plants need some loving." Both Tucker and Danny looked at each other. They both knew that Sam loved the planet.

"Actually, I think that I might do something else besides sleep when I get back. I actually might train. My mom recently has been showing both Jazz and I some martial arts. I might ask her to teach me some more."

"That sounds awesome of what your mom is doing for you," Tucker responded.

"Well, my mom said that in her standards I am right now an orange belt." Tucker and Sam were amazed.

"Hey Danny, do you think that maybe we can watch? I actually want to learn some martial arts as well," Tucker said.

"Uh, Tucker, you are not that physically able to do it. Danny on the other hand is due to him fighting ghosts for the past couple of months," Sam commented. Tucker just grunted. When they arrived at Danny's house, both Danny ran straight in while Tucker and Sam walked straight towards the living room. When Danny came back, he had a white karate uniform on white an orange sash around his waist. Sam saw Danny dressed up like this and had to admit that Danny looked hot.

"Are you ready, Danny?" Maddie asked.

"I'm ready," Maddie and Danny spared for a good two hours. After they were done sparring, and Sam and Tucker were done watching, both Sam and Tucker left to go to their houses as it was getting late. Danny got out of his gi and crashed on his bed. He did not even move or budge at all.

_The Next Morning_

When Danny woke up, his hips were hurting him. Danny got up from the bed slowly and he went to the bathroom. What he saw, he almost screamed, but he was able to contain it. What he saw was that his hips were now like a woman's. He looked down and noticed that he no longer had a bulge in the front no more.

'What is happening to me?' Danny thought. Danny could not miss school or he would be in trouble with his parents. So Danny grabbed a pair of his pants and put them on. He noticed that his pants almost kept on falling down on him. Danny grabbed a belt and put on a shirt. He was able to get on the bus instead of having to fly to school. As Danny was getting worried as to what was happening to him, Vlad was still tinkering away at what went wrong with his machine.

"God dang it. I still do not know what went wrong. I have stripped the entire thing apart and put it back together two times, and there was nothing wrong with it. What could have happened? The machine did turn on and it did hit Daniel. AAAAAAHHHHHHHH. Whatever, it is time for me to get to work." Vlad left his lab.

Danny arrived at school and nobody paid attention to him, except for his friends. Sam was the first one to notice something different about Danny.

"Uh, Danny, what is wrong with you? You look down."

"Oh, it is nothing Sam. I just did not get enough sleep last night. That is all." Danny, Tucker, and Sam walked into school together when Sam asked another question.

"So, Danny, I was wondering about something. You know that we have a dance coming up soon. I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me?" Sam was hoping for Danny to say yes but was disappointed what she heard come from Danny.

"I would like to Sam, but I am going through something right now. I am sorry that I can't take you to the dance." Sam was mad, but she did not show the expression. Danny, Sam, and Tucker arrived in Mr. Lancer's class and the three of them sat down. Paulina walked in late as usual. Paulina sat behind Danny and was already bored. She then noticed that Danny's hair was longer today than it was yesterday.

"Finally I will be able to embarrass him. Let's see here. Ah, a ponytail band. Let's just hope that he does not feel my fingers at all." As Paulina was braiding Danny's hair, Danny fell asleep with his head hanging over the chair. This allowed Paulina to be able to braid more of his hair.

'Let's hope that this embarrasses him.' Paulina was able to finish braiding Danny's hair and Dash saw what Paulina did.

"Good one, Paulina. It looks like that I will be able to beat up my favorite punching bag after class and after school," Dash said. As soon as class let out, Danny woke up and was walking to his locker to get his books for the next class. He was not prepared for Dash shoving him into his locker.

"Take that, Fenturd."

'Oh great. It has only been one period and yet I am already stuffed in my locker.' As Danny was about to phase out of the locker, he felt his hair almost being tugged by one of the hooks in the locker.

'Ow, that hurt. Huh, who put my hair into a ponytail?' Before Danny phased out of his locker, he undid the ponytail and straightened out his hair. After he was done doing that, Danny phased out of his locker. He was able to make it to his next class. Danny just wanted the school day to be over.

_6 hours later_

Danny was happy for school to be over. He quickly flew home and crashed on his bed. It was as he took off his shirt to change, as he always does when he returns from school, he noticed two small bumps forming on his chest.

'Oh my god. I think I know what Vlad's machine did to me. I think it is turning me into a girl.' Danny was freaking out. He noticed that his hair was longer, his hips were wider, and he was growing breasts.

'What am I going to do? How long do I have before I turn into a girl? What will Sam and Tucker think of me? More importantly, what about my parents?' Danny had a lot of questions running through his mind. He thought about each and every question and he was unable to come up with an answer to any of them. He told himself that he was going to stay into his room until whatever what was happening to him was done, even if it means having to stay home from school.

'I am not going to leave my room until I know whatever is happening to me is done.' Danny stayed in his room for the rest of the day. Jazz did try to get in to see her brother.

"Danny, let me in." Jazz said at the door.

"Go away."

"Danny, what is wrong with you and why does your voice sound different?" Danny put his hands over his mouth and noticed that his voice was changing as well.

'How am I going to deal with being a girl? I do not know the first thing about anything feminine.' Danny was scared. From that moment on, Danny stayed in his bedroom

_**One Week Later**_

Danny was waking up when he heard his alarm go off. He noticed that is was 10 AM. Danny did not dare go outside of his room due to the changes that he went through. Six days ago, the budding breasts on his chest on bigger, five days ago, his voice changed altogether. Danny was scared when that happened. To know that he now has a girl's voice. Four days ago, his skin softened up, three days ago, his face changed completely to a girl's. When that happened, Danny was absolutely terrified. Two days ago, the bulge from the front was completely gone. That really set Danny over the edge and yesterday was the icing on the cake. Yesterday, his figure changed completely. He was now sporting an hour-glass figure. Jazz, his parents, and his friends were all trying to come in to see what was wrong with Danny, but at each and every attempt, they were not able to get it. Danny was able to set a miniature ghost force-field over his door that affected both ghosts and humans. Danny stood in front of his full-length mirror that was hanging off the door and examined his fully feminine body.

'Man, I do look hot as a girl, but I want my body back,' Danny thought to himself. As Danny was thinking about his parents and his friends, he thought best if he just leave. So Danny went to his desk and wrote a note that said the following:

"Dear Mom and Dad as well as Tucker and Sam,

I have decided to leave. For my parents, it is not your fault that I am leaving. For my friends, the same as well. I have gone through some changes that I believe you cannot bear. I do not know where I will be, but I will manage somehow. Please, do not look for me. I think that it is time that I started my own life.

Love, Danny"

Danny posted the note on the front of his bedroom door and flew out of the window. As Danny was flying through the sky, he kept on looking for his new home. He knew that he could not go back because of his sudden change. As Danny was thinking about where to go, a thought came to him. Although it was the last person that he would have thought of, but for Danny, he could not help it. Danny changed course and started to fly towards Vlad's Mansion.

_**Vlad's Mansion**_

Vlad was in his living room watching t.v. when he heard a knock at his front door.

"Who could that be?" Vlad set aside his tea that he was drinking at the time and got up from his chair. Vlad walked towards the front door and there he saw a teenage girl looking at him. Vlad was curious as to why this girl was at his front door.

"Uh, hello, my name is….." 'Crap,' Danny thought to himself. He did not have a chance to come up with a female name yet. As Danny was thinking, he finally came across a name that he once heard in class.

"Alexi. I have nowhere to go, sir. I was wondering if maybe I could just spend the night here just until the morning and I will leave." Vlad looked at the girl and noticed the tattered clothes that she was wearing. Danny did not have a chance to change his clothes at all and from the look of them, they were tattered to an extent.

"Why me dear girl. Come on in. No one of your age should deserve to live on the streets." Vlad warmly allowed Danny, who named himself Alexi, in his home.

"Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" Danny was surprised at how kind Vlad was treating him, I mean her. Before Alexi was able to protest, her stomach growled. Vlad looked down at the girl and had gotten his answer.

"I will take that as a yes. Come, I will show you the dining hall." Alexi already knew where the dining hall was but she acted as if this was her first time here. When Alexi walked in, she noticed that Vlad had redecorated.

"My servants will bring you something to eat." Vlad escorted Alexi to a seat at the table. All of a sudden, servants, as well as chefs, surrounded the girl bringing delicious foods.

"Pick whichever one that you like." Alexi, Danny, grabbed the grilled fish as it was one of his favorite dishes.

"Ah, grilled fish. That is one of my favorites too." As Alexi was about to eat the fish, Vlad asked a question.

"So my dear girl, do you have any parents?" Alexi had to answer Vlad. She knew that he only wanted direct answers. She quickly said what was on the top of her head.

"My parents died when I was five years old. They died in a car crash. They assumed that I was with them, but they did not bother to look for me at all. I have been on the streets for eight years." 'Please let Vlad buy that story,' Alexi thought to herself. All of a sudden she felt a hug from Vlad.

'This is a first,' Alexi thought to herself.

"My dear girl, I am sorry to hear that. You can stay as long as you want."

'Oh great. What did I just do?' Alexi then went on to eat her grilled fish. What surprised her was that she was using table manners like a lady. Vlad saw this and was impressed.

'Wow, I am impressed. For her being a street urchin, she sure has impeccable table manners.' Vlad was still watching in amazement. After a couple of minutes of eating, Alexi was done eating, Vlad stood up from the table.

"Well no doubt that you are tired there so let me show you a room where you can sleep." As Vlad was escorting Alexi to one of the many spare bedrooms that he had, she thought about Vlad.

'Wow, I have never seen Vlad act so kind before. Maybe if I play my cards right, he won't find out that I am Danny.' Vlad stopped and opened up the door to the spare bedroom where Alexi was brought up to. What Alexi saw both amazed and creeped her out.

'Why does Vlad have a room already set up for a teenage girl?' Alexi was beginning to wonder. She went to the closet and noticed that it was filled with clothes. She turned to Vlad and noticed that he had a frown on his face.

"I originally set up this room for a daughter that I wish I could have had. But alas, I did not find the right woman." For the first time, Alexi felt sorry for Danny.

"Well, I will leave you alone. Good night." Vlad left the room and closed the door. Alexi, Danny, was still there and amazed at all of the clothes in the closet. She noticed that it was a walk-in closet. So as Alexi walked in, she saw the vast assortment of clothes. She saw that every piece of clothing was in here. From skirts to slacks, from t-shirts to blouses, and all undergarments that a girl needs. There was even a separate section for nightwear. When Alexi saw that, she went towards and grabbed a pink set of silk pants and a shirt that one would wear towards bed. Before she did that, she had her first attempt at putting on a bra. It was difficult for her to put it on, but after a couple of minutes, she was able to get it on. She also noticed a matching pair of panties as well. She slipped off her old boxers that she was wearing and grabbed a pair and put them on. Alexi felt a small tingle as she put them on.

'I can't believe it. I am wearing girl's clothes and I am sleeping at my enemy's house. What else could possible happen?' Alexi did not know but her secret was going to be exposed and Vlad would find out the truth. Alexi went to the big bed and put the covers over herself.

_Midnight_

As Alexi was sleeping, Vlad walked in to see how she was doing.

'Wow, she looks like an angel. I wish that she could just stay here with me.' As Vlad was about to walk out of the bedroom, he saw her transform right in front of his eyes into a ghost. Vlad saw this happen and was shocked.

'What? How can this be? I thought only Daniel and I were the only ones with a ghost half unless…' Vlad thought for a good minute or two when he came to the conclusion.

'Oh my god. It can't be. It's Daniel, but why is he a girl now and why did he lie to me? I have to find out more.' Vlad left the room for the girl to sleep. Vlad had questions for when she woke up.

_Morning_

Alexi woke up around 10 in the morning. She continued to look around the room that she stayed in and noticed that there was two new additions in the room. She saw a vanity table filled with cosmetics. She cringed from that and that there was now a three way mirror as well.

'When did Vlad put these in? Wait, did he do it when I was sleeping? Creepy.' Alexi went to the closet again and tried to find something to wear. She did not want to wear anything too girly, so she put on a pair of pants and a blue shirt.

'Well at least it is not too girly. At least they fit.' Alexi tossed on some sneakers that she saw and left her room.

'Let's just hope that the coast is clear.' As she looked to her left, no one was there, but when she looked to her right, there stood Vlad.

'Oh crap. And here I thought that I was able to get out of here,' Alexi thought to herself.

"Ah, glad you are awake. Breakfast is almost done."

"Thank you Vlad." Alexi almost choked on the word 'Thank you' and 'Vlad'. She followed Vlad to the dining hall. When she arrived, she noticed that there was two places set up at the table. She noticed that they were close to one another.

'Oh great, I have to sit next to Vlad.' Alexi went to her place at the table hoping that Vlad did not ask her anymore questions.

"So, 'Alexi', I have some questions for you."

'Oh crap, more questions, and why did he refer to my female name with a bit of venom in his voice?'

Danny/Alexi thought to herself.

"What questions do you have for me?"

"I just have three for you. One, why did you leave the Fenton's, two, how did you turn into a girl, and three, why are you here 'Daniel'?"

'Oh crap. How did he find out?' Danny/Alexi thought.

"I must admit, you almost had me fooled. If I did not come and check up on you last night and watch you transform into your ghost half, I would have let you stayed. Now, unless you answer my questions, you can stay, but if you do not, you have to leave."

"In order Vlad. The reason why I left my mom and dad is because of this right here." Danny/Alexi gestured her entire body.

"Two, how I turned into a girl was due to your invention when you had me tied down on a table in your lab."

'Wait, that is what caused Daniel to change into a girl? But I did not wire it that way at all,' Vlad thought to himself.

"And for your third question, the reason why I am here is because when I left I did not want to be on the streets, so I made up the story about my 'parents' dying in a car crash and me living on the streets. To be honest, you were the last person that I thought of."

'Oh well, that it is reassuring.' Vlad could not believe it.

"Oh and one last thing Vlad, I wrote a letter to my parents saying that I have left and to not to try to look for me at all. I even added my friends in it as well. I do not want them to know that I changed into this."

"That's understandable," Vlad responded.

"Now if you excuse me, I will be leaving now." Before Danny/Alexi was able to take another step, Vlad spoke up.

"I do not think so. You will sit down." Danny/Alexi did not know why, but she listened to Vlad.

"Now, as far as I can tell, you left your parents and from what I see, I see a young teenage girl. Now, I believe there is something that can benefit the both of us. You want to be by yourself correct?"

"That is correct."

"Well, I want a daughter. My proposition is this, you portray as my daughter for exactly one week. I will tell the media that I have decided to adopt you for only a week. During that time, if you do not slip up at all, I will give you $150,000 to start your new life, and for you to be alone. Do we have an understaning?" Danny/Alexi could not believe it. $150,000 just to portray or to pretend to be Vlad's daughter for a week.

'That is enough for me to start my new life with. If I play my cards right, I might be able to make it last quite a while.'

"I accept your deal." Danny/Alexi extended her hand to agree to the terms set forth by Vlad. Vlad also extended his hand as well. They both shook on it.

"Good. The terms have been agreed to. Also, while you are here, you will have lessons on how to act as a proper woman as well. If you resist, at all, the deal is off." Danny/Alexi could not believe. Lesson's on how to be a girl. Could this get any worse?

_**The Next Day**_

Danny/Alexi woke up from her bed earlier than she expected. Her first lesson on how to act as a lady began today. What she saw almost made her jaw drop to the ground. She noticed that a dress has been laid out for her to wear. She noticed that it was not all frilly, it was a simple plain dress that went below the knees. She put it on and noticed that there was a note with instructions on it.

"Alexi, as soon as you are done putting on the dress, you are to go to the library. Be there by 10. Do not be late." Alexi looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. Dreadfully, she went to the library as she was instructed to. When she got there, she noticed a desk was set up as well as a chalkboard too. She saw a person that she have never saw before.

"Ah, you must be Miss Alexi. My, you look lovely. Sit down. I have a lot to teach you today," the instructor, Mrs. Pine's said.

'Oh great, school. I thought that I was able to be done with it.' She sat through the lesson with Mrs. Pine's and was taught a wide variety of things. She was taught history, mathematics, science, literature (she covered a lot of areas of that), and politics. What actually amazed Alexi was that she actually paid attention and liked it.

'I did not know that learning can be fun. I like how she teaches it though. It was real easy to understand.' She was taking notes as Mrs. Pine's was talking. The lesson went on for a good couple of hours. Alexi did not hear the library door open at all. Mrs. Pine's on the other hand did.

"So how is my daughter doing with her lesson, Mrs. Pine's?" Vlad asked.

"She is doing marvelous. She is soaking up the knowledge. She is just like you my mother taught you when you were younger." Vlad walked up to Alexi and noticed that she was finishing writing her notes.

"So how are you doing my dear?" Vlad asked Alexi.

"I am doing fine, dad." Vlad caught that word as well as Alexi.

'Crap. Did I just say dad to Vlad? Crap. Get your hear together Alexi, I mean Danny.' Vlad was even more stunned.

'Did she just call me dad? Please dear lord, tell me that was a sign.' Vlad actually smiled.

"Well, Mrs. Pine's, I am afraid your time is up. I expect you here tomorrow at the same time. Here is your pay."

"Why thank you Mr. Masters. Your adopted daughter is quite exceptionally bright." Vlad smiled at what the instructor said.

"Yes I know she is." Mrs. Pine's left the mansion a couple of minutes later. Vlad walked up to Alexi and noticed that she was putting her notes that she wrote away.

"Meet me in the backyard. Your next lesson starts." Alexi followed Vlad to the backyard and noticed that there were horses.

"You will be learning how to ride horses. Here, put this outfit on." Alexi looked at the outfit and did not question. She put it on quickly and came out. Vlad noticed that her hair was not kempt.

"Oh my. Here your hair goes like this." Vlad fixed Alexi's hair and was able to put it in a ponytail.

"There we go. Now go and pick a horse." Alexi looked around at all of the horses that Vlad had. She walked around for a good couple of minutes when she noticed a horse that was in the corner. As she walked up to it, Vlad came up.

"I am afraid you do not want that horse. This one here killed its last master." Alexi did not listen to Vlad and walked to the horse. As she walked to it, the horse stood up as well. When she got close to the horse, the horse stood still. Carefully she extended her hand and the horse tilt its head down. Vlad was amazed at what the girl was doing.

'What I never have seen this horse do that. Every time that I tried to ride this horse, it would always try to bite at me and kick me off whenever I got on it.' Vlad still stood there in amazement. He then noticed Alexi petting the horses head and the horse licking her.

"Ha ha ha, it tickles." The horse bent down to where Alexi was able to get on it. The horse trotted out of its stable with Alexi on its back.

"This is amazing. Good horse." Vlad was amazed at what he saw. Alexi was on Dragon. Alexi rode the horse for a good couple of hours. When she got off the horse, Vlad just stood there smiling at what he saw. Alexi laughing and giggling. Vlad did not want this feeling that he had to end.

"Well, Alexi that is all for today. You may go to your room now." Alexi left giggling and went to her room.

'Man, why is this happening now? Did someone finally hear my wishes all those years ago? If so, I thank you whoever was able to make this happen.'

During the course of the week, Alexi was in a routine. She had her lessons with Mrs. Pines from 10AM to 2PM, she went horseback riding, and in the meantime was being ladylike manners. Also, within the course of the week, she even referenced Vlad as dad numerous times. Vlad was getting comfortable to the word and so was Alexi. It was the sixth day when Alexi wanted to speak with Vlad.

"Uh, Vlad, there is something that I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The bet is off. I want to live here." Vlad was caught off guard at what Alexi said.

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"I have been thinking about it for the past couple of days back when I first called you 'dad.' I have been telling myself that calling you 'dad' was a mistake. But, as I thought about it, the more that I wanted it to happen. Vlad, I can't believe that I am saying this, I do want to be your daughter forever. I do not know why, but this is what my heart is telling me to do." Vlad could not believe it. He was going to be able to have a family.

"Alexi, I would very much like that. Now is there anything else that you also wanted to tell me as well? When you were talking, I noticed that you were holding something back. What is it?" What Alexi said surprised and shocked Vlad.

"I want a sister. Now I know you are probably thinking that there is no way, but what about Danielle? She is out there alone with nowhere to go and no family to go to. What do you say, dad?" Vlad could not believe it. Not only did he get a daughter that he always wanted, but the chance to have a second daughter was enlightening to him.

"Alexi, honey, I do not see a problem in that at all."

"Oh thank you daddy." Alexi ran towards Vlad and gave him a hug. Vlad smiled and just put a hand on her hand and began stroking her hair.

"We will begin searching for your sister tomorrow how does that sound?"

"That sounds great." Alexi went to her room in excitement.

"I have to go and do some paperwork." Vlad went to his office and began working on documents for Alexi. In a matter of minutes, he had Alexi as a registered daughter. He was able to print off a new set of documents and everything.

"But what about Daniel? What if his parents come looking for him?" Vlad was thinking on how to solve this one when he figured out his answer. He went to his lab and went to a tube that was fogged up. He moved his hand across to remove some of the fog to see if it was ready. He cloned Danny again, but instead of it being a halfa like him, it was full human.

"At least this clone will be of some good use." Vlad opened up the tube and grabbed the cloned Danny. He placed the clone in a casket that he prepared a while ago and placed the clone inside.

"Please let this work." Vlad grabbed the casket and went to the backyard. When he found a good piece of land, he dug a hole that was two and a half feet in width, six feet in length, and eight feet in depth. When he was satisfied, he put the casket in the hole that he dug up and started to cover it. When he was done, he called up one of his friends for the city cemetery.

"Hello, Chris. It's Vlad Masters. I need you to make something for me."

"What is it, Mr. Master's?"

"I need a headstone delivered to my place as fast as you can. The name that I want on it is Daniel James Fenton. I also want this on it as well. 'A Child with a heart of gold that filled everyone's soul.' Do not question why, just do it okay."

"Understand Mr. Master's." In a couple of hours, Vlad had the headstone that he asked for. He placed it over the spot where he buried the clone. Chris was there and asked why he placed it on his lawn.

"Chris, if you must know, the young boy died. It was his wish to be buried here on my property. I know that sounds strange, but I could not deny what he wanted." Chris understood and then left.

"Now to find Danielle. Hopefully she does come back." Alexi noticed this from her bedroom window and smiled to herself.

'Wow. Vlad sure has gotten nicer since I came here. I just hope that he does not turn evil.' Alexi then went to bed hoping that tomorrow was going to bring good news.

_**In the Ghost Zone (three of days ago)**_

Danielle was flying through the Ghost Zone as she knew that as long as she stayed there, she would not destabilize at all.

"Man it sure does feel lonely though. I know. I can visit Ember." Danielle then changed her course and flew towards Ember's realm. As soon as she arrived at Ember's realm door, she knocked.

"Ember, it's me. Danielle." Ember went to the door and opened it up.

"Well, if it isn't the little pipsqueak. Come on in." Danielle flew in.

"So, Danielle, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you have seen Danny anywhere."

"No I have not. Why?"

"I have something that I want to ask him," Danielle said a little embarrassed.

"You can tell me. I won't tell Danny at all."

"Okay. As you know, I have been living on my own for a while now. I admit that it is great, but it does get boring after a while. I want a family. I want to be Danny's sister. I know that I am only a clone of Danny, but once I tell Danny's family, they will agree. I know that it is a long shot." Ember stood there surprised.

"So, you want to be the dip-sticks sister? I thought that you were going to ask him to be his dad."

"No I was not going to do that. It would be too embarrassing and childish to ask. Plus, I do not look like a baby. How is it going to look to everyone how Danny Fenton, a 14 year old has a 12 year old daughter. It would not make sense at all. I feel more like his sister than anything."

"Well, since you said that you can't find Danny, there may be someone that might be able to help you find him."

"Really? Who is it Ember?"

"I think it is Frostbite. I know that Danny and Frostbite are friends. I know that much. If you visit him, he might be able to help you." Danielle ran up to Ember and hugged her.

"Thanks Ember."

"Yeah. No problem." Danielle left Ember's realm in a minute. Danielle then flew towards the Far Frozen. Since she has never been there at all, Dani had to stop at many different places to ask for directions. She stopped at Dora's realm, Kitty's realm, Penelope Spectra's realm, and many different other places. She was able to get there when she felt the cold.

'Brrrr. I must be getting close if I am getting this close.' Danielle then flew further towards the Far Frozen and flew down on the ground. She looked around and saw a village of yeti's.

"So this must be the Far Frozen. Man it's freezing here." Danielle walked through the village to find Frostbite. After asking some of the others around, she finally found Frostbite.

"Why hello there young one. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help finding Danny."

"Why are looking for him?"

"Because I am his sister." As soon as Frostbite heard that, he was perplexed.

"How are you the Great One's sister?"

"I am his clone."

"That makes sense. Hold on. Wait right there for a minute." Frostbite walked back in the medical building to grab something.

"Here you go young one. A blanket. I know that is must be getting cold for you."

"Thank you." Danielle grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself in it. She noticed that it was very warm. What she did not know was that she was not the only one looking for Danny.

_In Amity Park_

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton were looking around the city looking for Danny even though his letter said to not to look for him. Even his friends, Sam and Tucker, were looking as well. They have been searching the city for days.

"Have any of you found Danny yet?" Maddie asked through the walkie-talkie. All she heard was either negative or no.

"Well, keep searching. I am sure that he has not gone that far." The gang were freaking out as to where Danny went. Sam and Tucker were even more freaked out.

"Tucker, I am afraid something might have happened to Danny."

"What makes you say that?" Tucker responded. Tucker knew Danny since kindergarten. Sam only knew Danny since the fourth grade.

"I just know it."

"Okay everyone. Wrap it up. We will continue tomorrow," said Maddie as she spoke through the walkie-talkies. Everyone went to the Fenton house. Tucker and Sam were staying in the guest bedrooms that Jack and Maddie sent up for them.

"Don't worry kids. We will find him. I know it," Maddie said as she tried to lift everyone's heartache up a bit.

"Let's all get some sleep and we will continue tomorrow as promised." Everyone went to their bedrooms and slept hoping that everything was going to be okay.

_Ghost Zone (Far Frozen)_

"So young one. How do you figure that I might be able to help you find Danny?"

"Because the other ghosts have told me two of you are friends so I thought that maybe he might have told you where he went."

"I am sorry. I do not know where he went, but there is something that I might be able to do."

"What is that?" Danielle asking with a little happiness in her voice.

"I can create a device to find him. You said that you are his clone. Well, I can use your DNA to find him. It will be that simple. The thing is that it will take a couple of days for me to be able to make such a device, and plus I need your DNA, both ghost and human, to be able to track him with the device." Danielle was grinning. She let Frostbite take her DNA so that she can find Danny. She could not wait.

_Three Days later (Ghost Zone)_

Danielle could not wait. Frostbite told her that today the tracking device would be done. Danielle was waiting outside of the building when she saw Frostbite walk out.

"Here you go young one. It is done. It was tricky at first, but I was able to."

"Thanks Frostbite," Danielle said as she hugged Frostbite's leg.

"No problem." Danielle then left to find Danny. She followed the tracking device exactly. What she did not know was that she flew over Skulker's island when Skulker spotted her.

"Hmmm, who is that ghost?" Skulker said. He took out his binoculars which were attached to his shoulder. When he zoomed in, he was surprised to see who it was.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky. It is the ghost boy. Your pelt will be mine." As Skulker was about to take off, he noticed a small pile of goo falling towards him. After he examined it, he found out that it was ecto-plasm.

'Wait, it must be that clone and Plasmius wanted me to capture.' Skulker flew off with haste to catch up with Danielle. She was stopped dead in her tracks.

"What do you want?"

"I want you." Skulker fired an ecto-net and caught Danielle. She tried to phase out of it, but she was unable to.

"It looks like payday has come for me, but first I have something else to do." With Danielle in his ecto-net, Skulker flew off back towards his island. When he got there, he threw Danielle in a cage.

"I will bring you to my employer tomorrow."

'Oh great. What else can happen?' Danielle thought. All of a sudden, she was shocked with a huge blast of electricity that could even make the most powerful ghost fall unconscious.

_**The Next Day (Vlad's Mansion)**_

It has been a week since Alexi stayed with her new dad. She liked it. Whatever she wanted, she got, but if it was a ridiculous request, Vlad said no and always explained why. When she returned to her room, she went to the vanity table to practice her make-up. She was able to apply it like an expert now. As she went to her closet, an idea hit her.

"You know what, I think it is time for a costume change." Alexi then transformed into her ghost half. She took off the hazmat suit that she wore and chucked it aside. She flew around in her closet until she saw something that caught her eye. There was another door in her closet. As she opened it, she noticed a huge selection of suits to choose from for her ghost form. She was happy. She continued to look around until she saw the perfect one for her. It was black and purple with a symbol of an A on her chest. There was a skirt attached to the pair of pants. The boots were purple as were the gloves. She noticed a belt that she liked as well. She put it on over her skirt. When she was done, she looked in the mirror. She liked her new costume. Alexi then transformed into her human form and got dressed. She grabbed a nice red sundress and left her room. As she was walking towards her dad, Vlad, she heard a knock coming from the front door. She answered it and was surprised at who was there.

_Amity Park (30 minutes earlier)_

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton as well as his friends still looked for Danny. It has been a week since he has left.

"Mads, why don't we just go and ask Vladdie for help?" Jack said wanting to find Danny more than anybody else.

"As much I hate to admit, Jack, that does sound like a good plan." Maddie told everybody that they were going to go up to Vlad's and ask for help. All of them groaned when they heard Vlad's name, but they knew that Vlad does have the resources to find Danny. The gang then all met up at FentonWorks and all got in the FGAV, Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle. They reached Vlad's mansion in a matter of minutes.

"Jack, let me do the talking. I have a way of being subtle." Maddie then knocked on the front door and was greeted by a teenage girl.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Alexi said as she saw her parents, who she left.

"Hello. My name is Maddie. This is my husband Jack. Can we please speak to Vlad Masters?"

"Sure, let me get him. Dad, there are some people here who want to meet you. They are the Fenton's." Everyone was shocked at what they heard. They heard the girl call Vlad 'dad.'

'What woman did Vlad get hooked up with?' Maddie thought to herself.

"Ah, the Fenton's. What brings you by? I can see that you already meet my new beautiful adoptive daughter."

'Ah, so she is adopted. That makes sense.' Maddie looked at the girl again and just smiled.

"Alexi, why don't you and Jasmine here go to your room and get to know each other."

"Okay dad." Alexi hugged her dad and left. She grabbed Jazz by the hand and brought her to her room.

"So, what do you think of my room, Jazz?"

"It is very pretty Alexi. So Vlad is your dad? I did not know he even adopted anybody. It would have been in the paper. So, Alexi, can you tell me more about yourself?" Jazz said trying to psychoanalyze the girl. Jazz always tried to psychoanalyze everybody the chance that she got.

"Well, first, stop trying to psychoanalyze me. I know better than that. My dad taught me how to figure out if people are doing that."

'Wow, this is girl is smart.'

"Now, as you know, my name is Alexi Masters. I am 14 years old, my birthday is July 7 (Danny's was August 15), and that is all that you need to know." Both Alexi and Jazz continued to talk to one another for a good hour.

_Back with Maddie and Jack_

"So, what can I help you with?"

"Vladdie, our son is missing," Jack said loudly. As soon as Vlad heard that, he almost wanted to choke on his tea that he was drinking, but luckily he was able to swallow it without choking.

"Your son is missing?" Vlad said trying to sound concerned. He already knew where Danny was. Danny was Alexi and his new daughter.

"Yes, it was about a week ago when he left a note on his door saying that he was leaving. I want my baby-boy back." Maddie started to cry. Vlad quickly stood up and answered their question.

"I know where Daniel is. Please follow me." Both Jack and Maddie where relieved when they heard that. Vlad escorted them to the backyard of his mansion.

"He's here." Both of his parents were yelling for him when Vlad stopped them.

"I am afraid that young Daniel will not be able to hear you."

"Why not?" Maddie asked. It was when Vlad moved out of the way when he revealed a headstone with Danny's name on it. Maddie and Jack both gasped and started to cry.

"I am sorry for your loss," Vlad said trying to help them cope.

"How did he die, Vlad?" Jack asked. Vlad had already thought of the lie that he was going to tell the two of them if ever they came to his place.

"I found young Daniel wandering on the streets when I was in my limo. I have always liked the boy. I started to follow him to see where he was going. When I followed him, I noticed that he was walking across the street not paying attention at all. A car came by and rammed right into him. I ran out of my limo and ran to the boy's side hoping that he was alright. I checked to see if he was breathing. He was for about a minute. He told me one sentence before dying. He told me to tell you this. 'Tell my parents that I love them and I will miss them.' I cried over Daniel's dying body. So, I took his body and brought him here. I buried him on my property for I knew that he wanted to be kept close to you. I look at his grave everyday wishing that the young boy did not have to die." Jack and Maddie heard what Vlad said and they were touched.

"Ever since then, I have been doing everything I can to start helping people out in need. I have plans on starting a new business where it will help both the homeless and the hungry. He has given me inspiration in his death."

"So Vlad, when did you adopt Alexi?" Maddie asked.

"Oh that beautiful angel? I adopted her a week ago. She came to me broken and weak. I have been helping her find her long lost sister as well. She is the eldest as she tells me by two years. She said that she wants me to adopt her sister. I told her if that is what she wants then I do not see a problem at all."

"I am sorry to bother Vlad. We will leave now. At least we know where Danny is. It seems that Tucker and Sam will be receiving some bad news regarding Danny." As they left, Vlad felt sorry that he had to lie to them, but he also felt happy that he did. He wanted to protect Alexi and he was going to do everything that he could to make sure that happens.

"Well Alexi, it seems that my parents are leaving. It was great to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you to, Jazz." Jazz walked out of Alexi's bedroom and met with Jack and Maddie. When Maddie told Jazz the news she received about Danny, Jazz started to cry as well. The three of them left and went back to FentonWorks.

_2 hours later…._

Alexi was walking through the halls when she noticed the door to the study was opened. She saw Vlad in it.

'Maybe I can show him my new ghost costume,' Alexi said. She first knocked on the door.

"Come in." Vlad saw the door swing wider and saw no one standing there.

"Huh?"

"Boo!" Alexi came out of nowhere and made Vlad step back a few feet.

"Alexi, you scared me. Is that a new ghost costume that you have on?"

"Yes it is. Do you like it?"

"I love it darling." As Vlad hugged Alexi, both of their ghost senses went off.

"It seems that we have another guest. Would you like to come Alexi?" Alexi nodded and phased through the floor with Vlad. They both appeared in the lab where they met Skulker.

"Plasmius, I brought the girl that you asked me to get for you." Skulker tossed the net in front of him and inside of it was an unconscious Danielle. Alexi saw this and was furious. Skulker then noticed Alexi.

"My, my, Plasmius, I did not know that you had a thing for little girls."

"Skulker I will get you." Alexi charged towards Skulker and transformed into her ghost form.

"Whelp?" was the only thing Skulker was able to say before a flurry of punches and kicks were hitting him. Alexi continued her onslaught for a good couple of minutes until there was nothing left of his armor.

"Skulker, get this through your thick ectoplasmic brain of yours. If you ever hurt my sister again, I will end your miserable afterlife."

"Whelp is that you?" Skulker asked in terror.

"Yes it is. Got a problem with it." Vlad then walked up to Alexi's side and only said one thing.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned Skulker. I suggest you leave now before my daughter here ends you." Skulker quickly grabbed his armor and flew off back into the Ghost Zone. Alexi went to the net and was able to get Dani out of it. It was Vlad who bent and picked up the unconscious girl.

_3 hours later…_

Danielle woke up in a room that she did not recognize. She then thought back to when Skulker captured her. She could not place it on her tongue where she was. She was caught off guard when Alexi came in with some food.

"Ah good. You're awake. I can finally let daddy know. Here you go, Danielle, you need to eat."

"How do you know who I am?" Alexi had to carefully think of what to say. She couldn't say straight up that she is Danny, but she had to give clues.

"I am someone that cares for you a lot, like a sister, which technically we are." Danielle was confused.

"I am looking for someone," Danielle said.

"Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help." Alexi already had a feeling of knowing who she was looking for.

"I am looking for Danny. Do you know where he is?" Danielle asked.

"I don't but my dad does. Let me go and get him for you. Just stay right there." Danielle could not wait. She was able to see Danny. When Alexi arrived with her dad, Danielle quickly stood up and saw Vlad.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" Danielle asks.

"My daughter here asked me to bring you to Danny. Please follow me." Danielle followed Vlad to the backyard.

"So, Vlad, where is Danny?" Vlad moved out of the way and Danielle saw a headstone with Danny's name. Danielle stood frozen on the spot.

"Are you going to be okay?" Alexi asked Danielle. All of a sudden, Danielle broke into tears and fell down on the ground. Alexi bent down and hugged her.

"Danielle, Danny is still alive," Alexi said to Danielle.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked wiping away the tears from her face.

"Do you remember what I told you inside. 'I am someone that cares for you a lot, like a sister, which technically we are'." Danielle thought back to it.

"Yeah, I remember. You said that we are technically sisters," Danielle said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I am Danny. I did not know that Vlad did this for me until now. I did not know."

"How do I know that you are Danny? Prove it by saying something that only Danny would say." Alexi sighed. She had to prove to Danielle that she is Danny, or was.

"'Hey you crazy fruitloop, why don't you get a cat?'" That was the only thing that Danny, I mean Alexi, knew that he could say to get Danielle's attention.

"Oh my god. Danny it's you? What happened to you?" Alexi sat down and told Danielle everything. It took a good 30 minutes to an hour for Alexi to explain everything.

"And so I am now living here with Vlad as his daughter, which to me, is awesome. I get everything that I want, well almost everything. There was one thing that I did ask Vlad for recently and he said yes to."

"What was that Danny, I mean, Alexi?" Danielle asked.

"A sister, you." Danielle could not believe it. That is what she wanted to ask Alexi.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to be sisters?" Alexi asked again. Danielle did not need to hear the question again as she just went ahead and hugged Alexi, her new sister. In a way, Danielle did wish for a big sister. It looks like she got her wish and it looks like that Alexi was able to get hers as well. Vlad walked in the backyard and noticed that the two were hugging.

"So, I see Alexi has told you everything." Danielle just nodded.

"So, dad, are you going to announce to everyone that Alexi's long lost sister has been found?" Vlad then thought on what Alexi said.

"You know what my dear, that does not sound like a bad idea at all." Vlad left the backyard to go to his office. He had some phone calls to make. Alexi brought Danielle up to her room. Danielle was surprised at the room.

"What do you think? Daddy bought it all for me. I am his little angel. I can't wait for you to be my sister. It is going to be so much fun. Come on. Let's get you out of those clothes and into some new ones." Alexi grabbed Danielle by the wrist and ran towards her closet. Danielle was surprised at all of the clothes that Alexi had.

"This is only half of what I have. The other half is further down in the closet." Danielle looked around until she found a sundress that was similar to Alexi's sundress that she was wearing. It was a yellow sundress that came just below the knees. Alexi smiled.

"Hey, Alexi, I was wondering, did you change your ghost form as well?"

"I sure did." Alexi transformed into her new ghost form. Danielle was surprised.

"Wow. That is so pretty."

"Why don't you change into your ghost form so that we can match?"

"That is a great idea." Danielle changed into her ghost half and looked at the suits that she had to choose from. She looked around until she found the suit that looked identical to the one that Alexi was wearing. It was a black and purple suit as well. The symbol on the chest had a D on it. Danielle grabbed it as well as the matching gloves and the matching high-heeled boots. She put them on and also grabbed a belt that was similar and matching to what Alexi had on. As soon as Danielle was done putting them on, she flew over to Alexi.

"Now we look like sisters," Alexi said.

"Yes we do."

"Come on, let's go and show daddy." Alexi and Danielle then ran to find Vlad. They looked around and they found him in the living room sitting in his usual chair.

"Daddy, there is something that I want to show you." Danielle still being wary of Vlad transformed into her ghost half showing Vlad her new ghost outfit.

"You look lovely, my dear. Just like your sister. Oh, Alexi Mrs. Pine's is coming over tomorrow for your lesson. Just letting you know."

"Okay thanks dad." Alexi and Danielle then left the living room.

"Danny, I mean, Alexi, who is Mrs. Pine's?" Danielle asked.

"She is my personally tutor. She has been teaching me everything, mathematics, science, politics, literature, geography, culture, history, everything. She is really smart. I have been having my lessons in daddy's library."

"How are you so comfortable calling Vlad 'dad'?" Danielle asked.

"It is because he literally treats me like his daughter, so over time I have gotten used to him calling him dad. I can tell that he likes it whenever I say it." As Alexi and Danielle were walking towards Alexi's room, Danielle fell to the floor.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" Alexi looked down and noticed that a small puddle of ecto-plasm was leaking out form her. Danielle was able to get some of her strength and was able to put the ecto-plasm back in her.

"Hold on Danielle, I will get daddy." Alexi ran towards the living room and noticed that Vlad was still sitting in the chair.

"Daddy, it's Danielle. She needs help."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I think that she is destabilizing." Vlad heard what Alexi said and immediately got up and walked towards Alexi.

"Do not worry. She will be okay. I guarantee it."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Now if you excuse me, I have some work that needs to be done." Vlad got up from his chair and went to the fireplace and pulled one of the candlesticks and pulled it down like a lever. The fireplace moved and a set of stairs were shown. Vlad went down the stairs and was not see for a couple of days.

_Two Days Later…._

Vlad returned from his lab and he was smiling with good news. He walked towards Alexi's room and saw Alexi showing Danielle how to put her hair in different styles.

"Girls, if you would kindly follow me. I have something to show you."

"What is it dad?" Alexi asked.

"Something that will help us all out." Alexi and Danielle followed Vlad to his lab where they both saw pods that were set up.

"Daddy what are these for?" Alexi asked.

"These pods are going to be used to help stabilize Danielle, your sister." As soon as Alexi heard that, she smiled the wildest grin.

"Alexi, my dear, I need you in that pod over there and Danielle, I need you in that pod." They followed Vlad's instructions carefully.

"Okay, girls, I need you to both change into your ghost half but hold the mid-morph. I want you to repeat that until the machine hits 100%. Okay?"

"Okay?" both Danielle and Alexi said wearily. They stepped into the machine pods and Vlad started it up. They kept at it for a good 10 minutes. Vlad held up 10 fingers counting down how much to go. Slowly, each and every finger was going down until Vlad only had one hand left. Both Danielle and Alexi saw the hand go down. As soon as the machine turned off, both of the girls stumbled out and fell on the floor. Vlad ran to both of his girls.

"Are you both alright?"

"I am fine, just tired," was Alexi's response.

"Same here, and do not feel melting at all," was Danielle's response.

"I am glad that the both of you are safe. Now while you were in there, I did add one thing to the both of you two." Danielle and Alexi were confused.

"Look in the mirror." When Danielle and Alexi looked in the mirror, they noticed that their hair color, in their human half, matched Vlad's hair color.

"Vlad, did you do this?" Danielle asked.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to add a little of me in the both of you."

"Oh thank you daddy. I love it," Alexi said as she was hugging Vlad's waist.

"I thought that you would." Vlad was happy for the first time in his life.

From that point on, Vlad and his two new beautiful daughters were happy. Vlad did make the media aware that Alexi's long lost sister was found. The reporters were asking him a bunch of questions. Both Danielle and Alexi went to school that Vlad later put them in. Due to Vlad's influence, he was able to make sure that each and every one of his girls were taken care for. Danielle and Alexi did go to the same college. Both Alexi and Danielle majored in accounting and business which was good for Vlad. They were able to help Vlad make more money than ever. Vlad could not have been happier.

The End

**Hey everyone. This was my first attempt of trying to make a story this long with Danny and Dani. I have been recently busy with other work. I have started working on a sequel for both Ember's New Flame as well as Danny's new Beginning. Each and every story that I make takes about 3 – 5 days to write. If any of you guys have an idea of what story I should write next, please let me a review on either this story or one any one of my past stories. Thank you.**


End file.
